Half My Life
by firestar91
Summary: Danny is ready to expose his secret and there's a talent show coming up so he makes it...in song *jazz hands*. Better than it sounds. One shot


"You sure you want to do this, Danny?" One of my best friends, Tucker, asked me as we walked back stage to the end of the year talent show for Caspar High, "for the last time, Tucker, yes I'm sure," I repeated for the millionth time, "I'm just saying it isn't to late to back down," I just groaned in annoyance.

I was ready to reveal my biggest secret, and since Amity Park is such a small town what better place that a school talent show, that nearly everyone would be at.

My biggest secret, one that only five people know, those people being my two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, my sister, Jazz Fenton, a seriously crazed up fruit-loop who just happened to be the major of Amity Park and my arch-enemy, named Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius aka the Wisconsin ghost, who was also a halfa like me, and Dani a clone of me created by the fruit-loop (who just happens to be my favorite character) who, since she's a clone of me, is also a halfa, But seriously Vlad a clone, really just how fruit-loopy can you get? Even my parents don't know I'm a halfa. A halfa basically means a half human, half ghost hybrid, and there are only three in existence.

My name is Danny Fenton aka Danny phantom, Amity Park's hero, or public enemy number one, depending who you ask. My parents, Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton, unfortunately believe my alter ego is evil along with the other 2% of the town, who just happen to be ghost hunters, doesn't irony love me? A ghost, the son of ghost hunters.

And now I'm going to expose my secret to the entire Amity Park, at a talent show, now even now I'm questioning my sanity, oh well, to late now, I thought to myself as I walked up on the stage, well this will defenently be interesting, to say the least, lucky for me I can sing better than Tucker (which I'm pretty sure it's impossible to sing worse than that) that's right I'm gonna sing, seriously questioning my sanity as I look at the audience, seeing my family, Valerie, who probably had the most complicated back round next to me, Dash, the school bully, Paulina, my former crush, Star, Paulina's best friend, and Kwan, Dash's best friend, great all the people who hate one half of me yet love the other, note the sarcasm. well time to start, I guess.

"Hello My name is Danny Fenton and I have had a secret for the past year and I haven't known how to tell anyone about it, sooo, I put it into this song, this song is called half my life," I said into the mic. as Tucker started to play the drums as Sam backed it up with the base guitar, and I pulled my guitar from my back and started playing flawlessly, we have all gotten really good st playing our instruments preparing for this talent show, and my voice wasn't bad ether, I begun to sing the song I wrote for this talent show specifically,

_"Most everyone in my life,_

_can only see half of me,_

_Most everyone in my life, _

_love one half, but hate the other,_

_Most everyone in my life,_

_can't put two and two together,_

_even though it's so obvious,_

_because I'm black yet white,_

_blue yet green,_

_because I'm both dead and alive,_

_only a few people like all of me,_

_even my parents only see half,_

_because I'm black yet white,_

_blue yet green,_

_because I'm both dead and alive,_

_never thought possible,_

_for opposites to be the same,_

_but I always do the impossible anyway_

_the half of me that you hate,_

_I change with a light,_

_then suddenly you love me,_

_does that even seem right?_

_I'm exactly the same,_

_yet opposite at the same time,_

_when will you just see that?_

_because I'm black yet white,_

_blue yet green,_

_because I'm both dead and alive." _

I finished the song and the audience just seemed...stunned that was the only way I could put it, and of course confused, before they burst out in applause, now it was my turn to be stunned, they really liked it, I for one didn't really expect that. We headed back backstage.

"Well that turned out well," Tucker exclaimed as I was tackled to the ground by Jazz, in a bear hug that could rival dad's, "you did great little brother," "thanks...wait how did you get back here so fast?" she just shrugged.

That's when I saw the A-listers walk over, "uh-oh here comes trouble," I said as they walked over and stopped in front of us. I got even more confused when Kwan elbowed Dash in the gut, "fine, good job out there Fenton," he grumbled, OK back to stunned, Dash, star Quarterback of the foot ball team and school bully, giving me a complement, I didn't even have a chance to reply when star asked the next question, "yeah, where did you get those lyrics?" I just shrugged, "it's pretty much my life story," at their confused looks Sam continued for me, "wow, you guys really are slow, Danny wanted to expose his secret because it was becoming to hard to keep so he put it in his song," more confused looks, Sam just face palmed and pulled out two pictures one of Danny Fenton and one of Danny Phantom, putting them side by side, then continued talking, "black yet white, blue yet green, alive and dead," she said pointing at the Pictures, which just lead to more confused looks, and caused Sam to snap "Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON," she yelled getting shocked looks from the A-listers. I am VERY glad that we're the only one backstage.

They left the confused A-listers backstage and where now heading back to the Fenton's house in the Fenton RV, luckily my mom was driving, where he now had to explain to his parents, joy, "so Danny-boy, where did you get those lyrics?" there it was the one question I didn't want to hear at the moment, oh well, it's now or never, "um, well, you see.." I kept trailing off till Sam took over for me, "Danny is Danny Phantom," she said causing the car to swerve in the road, on second thought maybe I should have waited until we got home, "very funny kids but that is impossible," my mom told us as she looked at us through the mirror, I looked down suddenly finding my shoelaces very interesting, well here goes an explanation.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

me:how was it please tell me in a review

Danny: why did you make me sing *cue blushing*

me: your so cute when you blush

Danny: *deeper blush*


End file.
